In many existing semiconductor devices, interlayer dielectrics (ILDs) are formed between different layers of conductors. Subsequent to formation of an ILD, various processes may be performed to complete the formation of the semiconductor device(s). For example, one process includes etching an ILD (e.g., ILD0) to create a via for a contact between the semiconductor devices, or between conductors that interconnect various conductive structures in a semiconductor device. Creation of a contact typically involves etching the ILD to create the via, forming a spacer on the walls of the via, and filling the via with a metal. The spacer formed within the via typically includes silicon nitride, and is deposited using a low-pressure chemical vapor deposition (LPCVD) process. The high temperatures involved in LPCVD (e.g., 760 degrees C. or more), however, may cause “re-flow” of the ILD layer (e.g., ILD0), that may include a boro-phosphosilicate glass (BPSG) material, resulting in undesirable deformation (e.g., tilting) of the contact. The high temperatures involved in LPCVD of the contact spacer may also increase roughness of, for example, cobalt silicon (CoSi) in source/drain regions of the semiconductor device, thus, resulting in increased current leakage associated with the completed contact, such as, for example, at an interface of CoSi and silicon.